deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Director's Office
The Director's Office is a location within the Secure Laboratory of the Phenotrans Facility in Dead Rising 2: Case West. This is the office for the Phenotrans Director, Marian Mallon. She has a desk with several computers with a few bookcases filled with research material. Also in the office are several framed newspapers, a comfortable couch with a painted portrait of the Director hanging on the wall, another portrait of Marian with several plaques and awards, and a fireplace with photos on the wall. There is also a wall of computers, containing files and information on various test subjects, who are prisoners, homeless persons, and people kidnapped from their homes who are now missing persons. In Case 2-2: Infiltration, Frank and Chuck make their way into the Director's Office and discover that the Zombrex drug is not synthetic, that it depends on Queens from zombies in ordered to be made. Viewing the computers in the office, they learn that Phenotrans have been using prisoners and homeless people as well as missing persons to manufacture queens by turning them into zombies. Chuck also finds the evidence needed to clear his name, that Phenotrans set off an outbreak in Fortune City and have been flying zombies from the city to the facility to be processed. Later, while Frank and Chuck meet up with Isabela, Marian arrives in her office and witnesses through the large glass windows the trio's meeting. She responds by kidnapping Isabela, sends Harjit Singh to kill Frank and Chuck, then initiates the destruction of the facility before evacuating. Trivia *It is implied that Marian is a fan of Bibi Love, as there is a portrait of Bibi perched above the fireplace with a signature on the bottom right, possibly reading "Diva" and it might be an autograph to Marian. Also, there is a face inserted to the right of Bibi's, slightly resembling Marian's face (presumably Marian before her injury). *Two newspapers, biotech NEWSWATCH and Modern Research respectively, are framed on the wall behind her desk. They read: #(Nov 2009) Leading Bionetics doctor to become director of new research facility. Pure research center will drive future innovation of Phenotrans products and profits. #(Nov 2004) Esteemed doctor awarded Monroe Metal. Leading bionetics doctor overcomes brutal infected attack and goes on to lead bionetic field. :*The second newspaper is interesting as it is dated 2004, whereas the first outbreak/existence of zombies was recorded in September of 2006. This could suggest Dr. Mallon worked on the Santa Cabeza project or had been secretly studying zombies after the Santa Cabeza incident. Gallery Dead rising Director's Office.jpg File:Dead_rising_2_CASE_WEST_map_(36).jpg|Map location of directors office File:Dead rising director's office computer screens (2).jpg|All 9 Computer Screens File:Dead rising director's office computer screens (4).jpg|John Doe's information slightly distorted on a second computer screen File:Dead rising director's office elevator.jpg|Floor elevator File:Dead rising director's office shotgun.jpg|Hidden shotgun in the corner leaning against the fireplace Wall hangings File:Dead rising director's office diplomas and photos around director's bust (2).jpg|Director's bust wall File:Dead rising director's office diplomas and photos around director's bust (3).jpg|Director's bust wall File:Dead rising director's office diplomas and photos around director's bust (4).jpg|Director's bust wall File:Dead rising director's office diplomas and photos around director's bust.jpg|Director's bust wall File:Dead rising director's office diplomas and photos around director's bust 5.jpg|Director's bust wall File:Dead rising director's office painting abstract of director above couch.jpg|Art above couch File:Dead rising director's office paintings over fireplace (2).jpg|Art above fireplace mantel File:Dead rising director's office paintings over fireplace.jpg|Art above fireplace mantel References Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Locations